1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which utilizes a fusion-elongation method to manufacture fiber couplers which couple a plurality of optional fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fusion-elongation method has been used to manufacture fiber couplers from a plurality of optional fibers. The method includes a terminal treatment step, a fusion-elongation step, and a reinforcing step. However, problems can arise which affect the production of the fiber couplers and the reliability and characteristics of the couplers produced. These problems can be caused by operator error. Therefore, it is described to have an apparatus that performs the above steps automatically.
An automatic apparatus for manufacturing fiber couplers is described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho-60-232515 and comprises fiber holding portions and a wire connected at one end to the fiber holding portions, drawn through pulleys and at the other end having a weight connected thereto. In addition, each fiber holding portion comprising an air float bearing for movably supporting the fiber holding portion.
A method for improving the reliability of a fiber coupler is described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei-2-114213. In this method, after the fusion-elongation step is performed, a breaking test is performed wherein tension is applied to the fiber coupler. In the above method, a fiber coupler is manufactured using the above manufacturing apparatus, however, an operator performs a breaking test on the fiber coupler by applying tension to the manufactured fiber coupler. Therefore, the possibility of operator error is introduced and thus, the reliability of the fiber coupler is reduced.